i spent my night dreaming about your smile
by xSparklyStarsx
Summary: Erica stays the nights, Isaac's self control is tested / Erisaac.


He wanted to slap himself the moment their hug lingered on for too long, or when he was on the ground trying to survive through the painful full moon and she shot him a look that made everything better. How did she do that?

Maybe it was when she smiled flirtatiously at Boyd that he wanted to rip the other boy's throat out, or when she gave Scott a wink and subtly dragged her fingers up his thigh.

Maybe it was when he realized that he wanted her to be his and his only, that he loved her.

It's getting colder and colder in Beacon Hills, the crisp weather chilling everyone's bones, the full moon nights becoming harder, seeing her face bright up as the snow falls makes it better.

Erica's parents are out of town, and unlike usually she's staying with them tonight. The snow had caved her in and though she fought with Derek to go back home because "Hello!? I'm a werewolf!" she was still told to grab a pillow and blanket from the closet by her alpha.

So supplies in hand she walks inside to a little section of the train a mattress already there and starts to lay out her things to get ready.

But damn, Derek didn't think this through because what the hell is she supposed to wear? The only items of clothing that belonged to her in the train were her cotton pants. She loved and trusted her pack but there was no way in hell she was sleeping topless with them, especially in this weather.

He sees her contemplating eyes shift from the pajamas to her chest, there was no way in hell he was letting her sleep in a dress, or worse topless. Shoving the possessiveness he had over Erica he grabbed one of his long sleeved shirts and threw it at her.

Though taken by surprise her werewolf instincts kicked in as she caught the shirt and looked at him in surprise. Without a single word she gave him a thankful smile as she turned around to change. Stopping in her tracks she awkwardly looked at Isaac.

"Uhm, Boyd's in the washroom could you..? Turn around?" Her cheeks blushing a dark red.

Isaac's eyes widened as he turned around and tried to push all the dirty thoughts out of his bed, but hell Erica freaking Reyes was taking her dress off right behind him.

Luckily for Isaac's perverted mind a mirror to his side gave him the perfect view of her smooth porcelain back as she bent down to pick his shirt up.

He needed a fucking cold shower right now.

….

Lying across from her he watched her chest rise and fall, the grey shirt he was in a day before now on her body, a couple sizes too big but looked perfect.

He wanted to kiss her. Really badly.

Sleep clearly wasn't going to come soon. Sighing, he lifted himself off the seats and walked out towards the windows. The snow falling softly upon white blankets on the ground, it looked beautiful.

He feels Derek coming up behind him but doesn't move, the beauty of the scene captivating.

"Nice isn't it?" The alpha whispers along the frosted window.

"Yeah. Any lead on the animal attacks?"

"Not yet."

The awkward conversation lasts a minute before they both go back to admiring the scenery.

"You're in love with her, aren't you?" The alpha asks nonchalantly.

"What? Erica? NO. I'm…I'm not in love with her, I just.." Isaac exclaims, shifting on his feet as his cheek start to burn.

"I didn't say you were in love with her, I said you were in love with someone. Thanks for confirming it Lahey." Derek says with a smug look on his face, walking away contently.

Well shit.

Turning back to the train he decides now it's definitely time to sleep.

He starts to panic as he sees a mop of blond hair peaking from the bottom of the window. Erica was up. Had she heard what he said?

But it looked like she had just started to rub the sleep from her eyes. Giving Isaac a hint of comfort.

"Can't sleep?" He asks curiously as he sits down on the mattress across from her.

"Too cold." She replies, her teeth chattering.

Isaac feels a pang of guilt because the heater's broken and he reallywanted her to be warmer. His body worked differently than hers, his body temperature always warm, only Erica's touch could leave shivers down his back.

"You can come sleep with me if you want." He says, trying his hardest to act nonchalant.

"Um, are you, uh, sure? I could just get more blankets from the cl-"

He cuts her off by softly grabbing her hand and pulling her down to the mattress, and oh, he's just so warm as he wraps his hands around her waist.

Erica almost involuntarily snuggles deeper into his embrace. Her head resting on the hard muscle of his chest right above his heart.

He hopes she can't hear it beating out of control.

She hears it, but she's lost in his warmth and the sleep is slowly flooding her mind.

They're lost in paradise as his insomnia leaves his head the last thing he sees is her eyes closed, a smile on her face, and a hand on his heart.

He's definitely in love with her, but maybe one day she'll love him too.

…

The next morning he finds the other side of the mattress vacant, the smell of pancakes, bacon & eggs wafting through the entire house.

His stomach starts to growl as he stands up to head to the kitchen.

And there she is, standing over the stove stirring something absentmindedly. He can see her head whip up as he enters the room, their eyes not leaving each other's for a second as he grabs a plate for himself.

"Food looks delicious." He mumbles, stuffing his face, he can't remember the last time they had food this good, she really needs to stay more often.

"Sort of a thank you for last night to be honest." She says, shifting her weight on her feet.

"Kinda didn't want you to get hypothermia." He replies, trying to lighten up the mood. It works, the way she crinkles the corners of her eyes, the way her lips move upwards as a giggle comes out of her mouth. Isaac likes the way Erica laughs.

Quieting down, she slowly walks over to him and places a kiss on his cheek. Her soft lips right next to his ear.

"Seriously though, thank you."

"Pleasure's all mine." He replies, still in a haze from the tender kiss.

Maybe they could work out after all.

disclaimer: I obviously don't own any of these characters, because if I did, I'd probably be like rich. Hope you guys liiike it and tell me if I should do a follow up! Also, I don't like rereading thing I write, idk, it just feels awks. So if you see any spelling/grammar/vocabulary mistakes, TELL ME PLEASE. okay bye now home skilletz.


End file.
